Blacklight Party
by Suave Pastel
Summary: How could someone blame them? It was a party. They were drunk. And she was so beautiful. Her soft hair, smooth skin and cherry lips were so tempting... It just happened. So unreal, so unexpected, so confusing and yet so magical. This story is femslash/yuri/girl and girl sex/lemon fanfic, don't like it, don't read. Heathstrid. Heather x Astrid.


**This is a femslash story, girl and girl, explicit sex and so-called yuri lemon fanfic. If you're sensitive to this kind of scenes, don't read.**

 **But if somebody dare to brought any hate here, come to see me and let's see how black and blue you shit end up.**

 **Sorry for those who got offensed, but you see, after a while trying to make people understand, you get tired.**

 **Blacklight** **Party**

"Astrid, please, baby. He's my best friend".

Astrid Hofferson rolled her big blue eyes once again and tried to keep calm before her boyfriend's insistence on going to his best friend's Welcoming Party.

"I'm not forbidding you to go or anything, Hiccup, it's just I won't go with you. Besides, you said you were coming to _sleep_ here with me not to _take_ me anywhere" said her said undoing her braid getting ready to bed.

"And it was true! But Dagur called me on the way. Com'on, princess, please."

"No. But you can go by yourself."

The auburn haired young man made a pout and took her girlfriend's hands to stop her removing her make up.

"I don't wanna go alone, baby. Please, it'll be fun" He grinned and got a little down to whisper on her ear "I wanna be with you, in the darkness, drinking vodka, dancing, all alone... What you say?"

Astrid trembled and sighed in frustration pushing his face away of her blonde head. He knew how to persuade her.

"Hiccup, you know I hate blacklight parties, and I hate Dagur too."

Her boyfriend closed his green eyes and sighed.

"You won't have to see him you know, you could just be with me, but fine. We're not going."

He went to his side of the bed and turned his lamp off. She sighed again.

 _I guess I love him so fucking much._

"Fine! We're going! Get you stupid ass to the car while I get ready."

He got up and kissed her passionately before leaving.

"Stupid jerk" she mumbled tasting his spicy kiss in her lips.

Astrid Hofferson wasn't known for soft but for the toughest one you would know. The kind of girl any woman would want to be, absolutely no one could against her self-esteem and control. Except for her boyfriend.

The person she loved most in the whole world. She loved many people in her life, her parents Finn and Bertha Hofferson, her little sister Camicazi, her parrot Stormfly, her friends, but above everyone, she loved Hiccup Haddock, the best boyfriend a girl could imagine. He knew all her weaknesses, hopes, dreams, likes and dislikes. Hiccup was like her best friend, her brother and her guy.

She smiled to her reflection. How could she even imagine what was going to happen that night?

Someone knocked the door of her apartment.

"Ready babe?" he asked.

"Just a moment!"

The blonde picked an electric blue blouse and a golden glittered skirt. She put some eyeshadow and red lipstick and opened the door.

.-.-.-.

"Don't record, don't kill and don't rape! We don't want anybody in jail! Now let's party all night, _pops_!"

In the bathroom of the big great house, Heather Berserker rolled her green eyes and exchange looks with her friend Atali Wing, tsking her tongue before her brother's words in some part the crowded Berserker Manor.

"Craziness? _Where_? Like if being named _Berserker_ wasn't great enough" spat Heather putting on her lips green fluorescent paint with the tip of her middle finger.

"Dagur loves to party, it's part of him" answered Atali drawing a crown on her forehead with orange fluorescent.

"I guess so. The crown looks good. It goes well with your red hair." said Heather wanting to change the theme.

"Thanks. That green looks great with your black hair too."

Heather smiled. Being a sane member of the Berserker family wasn't always difficult, just most of the time. But at least, she had her best friends Atali and Mala Wings. They were three years older than her so she felt safe with their maturity, no need to worry about being too boring for them. Mala was her brother's fiancé, so they were almost family.

"You okay?" asked her redheaded friend smiling to her.

She smiled.

"Totally."

In fact, she just wanted to go up stairs, play some music in her bedroom and get a snack. A quiet Saturday night, not Berserker party.

The raven-haired sighed.

"Let's go back to the party."

.-.-.-.-

"Why did we have to come? Shit, I can smell sex inside from here" complained Astrid one last time watching hesitantly the open door of Berserker Manor.

Hiccup laughed.

"Com'on, baby. It's gonna be fun, besides, we don't have to be inside".

She suppressed a sigh and took his hand to go inside.

A tall young man with golden and deep blue paint covering his whole head, including his red hair and beard, emerged from the masses to welcome them.

"Brother! How did your mom let you come?" greeted Dagur walking towards Hiccup and his girlfriend. "Oh, shit, seems like mom's here too" said him smiling and hugged Astrid.

"Un-hand-me" whispered the blonde slowly and furiously on his ear.

He did so quickly and grinned a little scared. He knew what his best friend's girl was capable of.

"Easy, blondie! Come here, you, brother! I have something to show you" He took Hiccup's arm and dragged him into the crowd.

"Wait! Astrid…"

"She can wait, look for Mala or my sister, they were in the bathroom I think and there're the paint cans too!".

The auburn shrugged as a way of saying goodbye and left Astrid in the door.

"Great. All by myself in a Blacklight Party. Not, even better, all by myself in a _Berserker_ Blacklight Party. What a great night".

Aa she was seeing her boyfriend going with Dagur Berserker, Astrid wished for her annoying friend Ruffnut to be there.

 _Wow, is that the desperate I am?_

She let out a little scream of frustration and headed to the bathroom.

Heather and Atali were just leaving the bathroom to get in the party when Astrid arrived.

Her heart stopped. Her mind froze. Once her eyes laid on that black velvet hair, those deep bright emerald eyes and that beautiful skin, creamy and smooth… her heart stopped.

So beautiful. Astrid didn't tend to be envious, but she waited for it yo came. But it didn't.

That was good, she thought, so she wasn't feeling envy for that girl's beauty, but amazement.

"Everything alright?" asked the redhead girl next to the pretty one.

"Yeah. I was looking for the paint, as you can see" answered her pointing her clear face.

"It's inside the bathroom. Come with us" said kindly the girl with a soft voice.

"Gotta meet Mala. I told her I wouldn't delay" excused the other walking away.

The green eyed smiled.

"Come. I'll help you."

The two entered the bathroom.

"What's your name?" she asked with a kind but rather impassive voice.

"Astrid Hofferson".

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Hofferson. I'm Heather Berserker."

 _Wait, what?_ So she was Dagur's sister? She was way too normal and nice to be related to that mad hatter.

"So, what are your colors?"

"Golden I guess"

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't put that paint in my face if I were you. My brother put his head on it."

Astrid laughed remembering Dagur golden head.

"I think blue goes well on you" smiled Heather.

"Blue then."

Astrid stepped to the big can of paint and put a finger in the fluorescent light blue.

"I don't know what to do" said thinking of any design she could put in her face.

"Let me help you"

.-.-.-.

So beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. blonde luminous hair, ocean blue eyes, soft tanned skin.

A painful punch of jealousy hit her vanity. The girl stopped and laid her look on her.

 _What is she staring at?_

Rather uncomfortable, Heather was about to shout her out, but Atali spoke first:

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was looking for the paint, as you can see" she said still staring at Heather.

"It's inside the bathroom. Come with us" said Heather trying her best to be kind.

Atali left to see Mala and they got into the bathroom.

"What's your name?" she wondered aloud thinking of redoing her painting.

"Astrid Hofferson".

 _I could swear I've heard that name before._

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Hofferson. I'm Heather Berserker. So, what are your colors?"

"Golden I guess"

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't put that paint in my face if I were you. My brother put his head on it."

Tue other laughed and Heather opened the deep blue.

"I think blue goes well on you" she said staring at the can.

"Blue then".

"You want something especial?"

Astrid thought of it.

"I think no. Maybe just my lips, like you".

Heather chuckled.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea. There're'll lots of blue lips going around in the darkness that could make a really awful misunderstanding."

Astrid grimaced disgusted. She already could see the blacklight orgy that party was heading to become.

"Fine. Then do me an x on blue and yellow, please".

"Sure."

Heather did Astrid's face trying to not get disturbed by her strong perfume, something floral she believed.

"Done. Now left free and enjoy a Berserker party how it must be done."

Astrid noticed the lack of emotion in her voice. To be a Berserker, she seemed a deeper and sadder person that the average member of that family.

"Thanks for the hand" Astrid said leaving the bathroom and joining the crowd to look for Hiccup.

.-.-.-.

She went to every room of the house and found some disgusting things but not her boyfriend or any of his friends. Where could he be?

Astrid sat at the bar a drank a few beers while she stared at the crowd looking for someone who could know where he was.

"Yellow, there!"

She turned her head to see Ruffnut Thorston sitting beside her. She was one of her gang of best friends, not her favorite though.

"Hey. Have you seen Hiccup? I can't find him"

"Yeah, he's with Tuff and Dagur in the roof trying a drone".

Astrid smiled. That was so Hiccup-and-Dagur, to make a massive party just to get enough privacy to try some mechanical shit.

She went upstairs again and to the roof. There were Tuffnut Thorston, twin brother if Ruffnut, Dagur, Hiccup and Heather.

"Astrid! Baby, come here!" he said visibly excited. "Remember the drone I was working on? It works!"

She went beside him. The drone was actually flying, but really unstable.

"Great, brother, I'm going back. If the drone falls, try to not jump after it. All of you, guys" said Heather going to the door.

"I'm coming with you" said Astrid. She was a little bored and believe it or not, she wasn't anything use to drink so those five beers she had before were enough to make it unwise to stay in the roof.

"Great" said Heather smiling. Apart from the jealousy of her beauty, she liked the blonde girl.

"So, where are you going?" asked Astrid.

"The bar or my room, I guess. My friends already left, so I'm on my own."

"Mine are up there so I guess I'm heading home" said her sleepy for the alcohol.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend is in the roof. The mechanical freak? Your brother's best friend?"

Heather arched her eyebrows. _That_ was Hiccup's girlfriend?

"So you are Hiccup's girl?" asked her trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I always thought as Hiccup's girl someone more… cute, I mean, child-like, you know"

Astrid didn't answer feeling a little dizzy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just I'm not use to drink"

"How much did you drink?"

"Five or six beers."

"In less than an hour? Hasn't anybody teach you how to drink, girl? Come with me"

They went to the bar and Heather took some stuff from the mini fridge and prepared something.

"What is that?"

"It'll help you to keep awake but nothing can help the hangover you'll have tomorrow if you keep drinking that fast".

"Thanks" said her smelling the weird greenish drink.

"Oh, don't smell it. Trust me, the first time I had that thing my brother made me smell it first so it tasted way grosser that what it actually was."

Trying to not think of it, Astrid drank the beverage.

"It wasn't that gross" she said tasting something egg-like.

"Great for you."

Astrid payed attention to the little details on her face trying to find some Berserker thing on them but she couldn't.

"You look nothing like your brother" she said cautiously.

Heather laughed.

"I know and I'm glad of it, but sometimes I myself wondered whether I could be adopted."

Astrid smiled.

"I can't believe you're Dagur sister. Apart from physical appearance, your personality doesn't seem like his"

She shrugged.

"Who knows? I took after our father and he after our mother. My mother was such a crazy bitch" she chuckled.

"Berserkers are known for carefree" said Astrid repeating her mother's words.

"Really? I think that's the nicest I've heard about my family".

Astrid smiled trying to remember what was the best she had heard about her own family.

"You look just like a Hofferson. All blonde, blue eyed and fit" she said getting a beer from the fridge. "Wanna or you're still going?"

Astrid laughed.

"I'm staying. So, yes".

They drank a few bottles more before chattering again.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" asked Astrid while drinking.

"Not really. How long have you and Hiccup been?"

"Three years I think"

The other chuckled and finished another beer.

"You think? Hell, girl, he has the date circled on pinky glitter marker and you don't even remember"

"Shut up! I'm drunk, that's it."

They both laughed.

"Especially drunk, he only talks about you!" Said the brunette.

"And what you do? Hiccup said you didn't study or something".

"I do study. I'm training to present the Militia Academy test".

"Amazing. Then what are you doing with a soon-to-be mechanical engineer?"

Astrid smiled dreamy.

"He's amazing. He's such a great everything. I love him."

"Aw. You two are so cute"

"And what about you? You study?"

"Yeah. I'm in Dramatic Arts, I was born an actress".

"I'm sure" laughed her.

Suddenly, she got up so fast her head ached even more.

"I fucking love this song!"

"What song? How is that a song?" asked Heather only hearing arrhythmical noises.

"Come! Let's dance!"

Both took their beers and ran to the dancefloor and start jumping with the crowd.

" _All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head_ " sang Astrid at the top of her lungs holding on Heather's shoulder to jump as high as she could.

"Yo stupid bitch! You're spilling all that beer on me!" Complained she laughing.

Astrid smiled and drop the bottle letting it break against the floor. Still singing and dancing, Astrid took Heather's hand and headed back to the bar.

"Shit I think I'm drunk" said Heather opening an new bottle and emptying of one sip.

"You think? Gimme that"

Heather held her beer out of Astrid's reach.

"Back bitch! Get your own!"

They laughed again and Astrid imitated Heather on the giant sip.

"Wanna keep dancing?" asked the blonde dancing drunker that what she had been in all her life.

"Hell, no. I'm gonna sit over there" Heather pointed with her chin to a lonely yellow couch on one dark corner of the room.

"Please. Just one" pleaded Astrid taking her hand.

 _Lovely…_

"Fine!"

They went to the dark dance floor and jump at some _Studio Killer_ song.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Heather neck as both were bursting out laughing. The liquored smell of Heather's breath and her provocative moves were enchanting her.

"Okay, I'm tired. Let's sit"

They went to the couch a sit, not whiteout grabbing some beers more.

"I haven't had so much fun in so many time!"

"Either I! I normally hate Dagur's parties."

They smiled to each other and drank watching the lot of people dancing.

Astrid rested her head on Heather's shoulder panting, suddenly tired to hell. Like she was underwater. Her sight and hearing were like underwater, and whatever Heather was feeling, she looked way better than Astrid.

 _My head hurts. I want to go home._

Astrid wasn't use to drink so probably she would feel like living crap the next morning.

"Astrid? Astrid, are you okay?" asked the distanced beautiful voice of Heather.

She was looking straight to her eyes. Her green forest eyes diving in her ocean blue ones. Her wet hair fell upon her face which glowed on violet under the black light.

"Astrid?" she asked again, letting the sweet fragrance of alcohol escape from her neon green lips to fuse with her wooden perfume. The luminous trial each movement of her lips left seemed an aura of green light glowing around them.

 _What would they taste like?_

"Astrid, are you listening?"

Hidden under a fluffy blanket of darkness and thick water, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her passionately.

Heather didn't know what to do. Was it an hallucination? She was so drunk that she didn't know. Astrid's lips weren't the sweetest thing she had taste, but their flavor was still amazing and addictive, the softness of her cheeks against hers, her tender arms and hands caressing her sensitive neck.

She kissed her too and let her tongue join her mouth, placing her own hands on the small of her back and rubbing it with the tips of her fingers making the blonde tremble.

It was a shame that no one was looking to them right then, for that beautiful pair of girls making out in the fluorescent yellow couch were such and spectacular view. The yellow light colouring their skin and hair and the painting of their faces melting in each other, their dark and blonde hair which glowed deep blue and purple hiding their eyes but not their lovely expressions. But if anybody would noticed them they wouldn't give a shit. Probably because they're were drunk to hell, but also, the feeling, the taste on their tongues, the aroma in their nostrils, the tender skin… all their senses were drowning in each other.

A soft moan escaped out of Astrid's mouth to meet Heather's tongue. Drunk as she was, the Hofferson forgot where she was and slipped a hand under the other's green shirt, tracing her ribs and her lacy bra.

Heather moaned softly and unzipped Astrid's golden skirt to stroked her butt.

"Heather" sighed Astrid lost in her drunkenness and pleasure.

Heather slipped a hand from her butt to her wet core. Astrid's gasped feeling her slender fingers trace her entrance.

Heather took her shirt off and admired her lovely breasts covered by a pink bra rather minimalist.

Without wasting anymore time, the brunette kissed and suck the fluffy soft breast and squeezed the other while caressing her legs with the other hand.

The blonde moaned arching her back and rubbing her core on the green eyed's leg, crazy with pleasure, leaving a wet trail on her leg.

Astrid grabbed her black velvet hair to pushed her head down on herself.

Even drunk, the Berserker hesitated. Impatient, Astrid lifted her head up to see what was stopping her friend to eat her out.

"Com'on. Please. I want you, now" begged the blonde spreading her legs to the beauty between them.

The thing was that Heather Berserker hadn't ever eaten anybody out, not even a man.

Carefully, she removed slowly the pink underwear, tickling the tanned legs and making her arouse grow.

"Please" a passionate whisper ran out Astrid's wet lips. Contemplating the shaved wet folds, Heather kissed them as if they were lips, slowly and softly moving her lips up and down, kissing with no tongue. It had a salty flavor but there was something fruit-like deep along with it.

A soft moan from Astrid remind her to deep her kiss. She caressed the other girl's head and pushed her against her core, at the same time Heather introduced her long warm tongue inside Astrid.

"Oh my god, yes!" screamed Astrid pushing her hips on her friend's face. Heather added a finger to suck her clit while thrusting her hard with one finger, in and out slow and then faster and slow again, barely touching the rest of her vagina, making a ticklish sensation that was driving the blonde crazy.

"Fuck, yes, Heather!" she screamed feeling her teeth carelessly bitting her folds and clit. Heather upped over her trembling naked body and kissed her mouth so Astrid could taste herself on her lips.

"Don'tcha like it?" She said in passion bitting roughly her lips and thrusting her fingers inside her core again and again.

She was _so_ close. Suddenly, the brunette took her fingers out And got up. Furious, Astrid opened her eyes and look for whatever was stopping Heather of releasing her.

But before she could find it, she felt something cold -really cold- down in her core.

"The hell are…?" Heather shut her off kissing her and squeezing a breast hard, almost hurting her.

"Relax" she murmured softly kissing her neck.

Panting, Astrid let her head fell aside so her hair covered her face. But Heather removed it with her soft hands, caressing her face.

"I wanna see you" said her. Heather took an empty bottle of beer and pressed it against Astrid's core making her scream at the cold of the glass and the arousing of not knowing what that crazy girl was putting inside of her.

Heather pushed and pulled the bottle in and out as fast as she could loving every grim the blonde made in pleasure screaming shamelessly until she finally cum.

Panting and gasping, Astrid let her weight laid completely off on the couch.

 _Oh. My. God._

Heather watched her hungrily. She was beautiful all cover in cumming and sweat, half naked and with messy hair.

Slowly, Astrid opened her eyes and sat on the couch to see the shirtless girl in front of her. So beautiful, evily smiling to her, clearly aroused and and waiting for more.

Hungrily, Astrid threw herself to her and wrapped her legs and arms around her. Heather grabbed her but cheeks making her moan. Delighted with her voice, the brunette tried to put a hand on her swallowed core again, but Astrid pushed her roughly to laid in the couch and held her hands upon her head tightly.

"My turn, bitch" she said kissing her neck slowly going down to her breasts. She unbuttoned her bra and bite her breasts with no care or shame making the other scream. At the same time, she unheld her hands and opened her legs to kissed her entrance pushing her tongue with no teasing. Heather suppressed a moan biting her lip.

After a few thrusts, Astrid got up and contemplated the precious girl whose legs were wide open for her.

"Touch yourself" she ordered making herself comfortable in the couch.

Heather opened her eyes and watched Astrid trying to make a quick decision. Something told her she didn't feel so drunk by then and Astrid looked a lot better than before but the thought was banned of her mind as soon as it came, for they were doing it just because they were drunk, right?

Heather laid on the couch again and slide a finger inside of herself wanting to cum quickly, but Astrid stopped her.

"Stop. Touch your breasts."

Something in her voice made her obeyed immediately.

"Now, slip your fingers over your stomach. _Slowly_."

She did as she was told and slide her fingers through her plane abdomen towards her core.

"Lick your finger and rub your clit slowly."

An scandalous moan went out her mouth.

"Press it. Faster. Stop. Again, slower. Faster."

Astrid smiled watching Heather touch herself at her orders.

"Stop" she took some neon paint of her messy face painting and put it in her friend's core. Heather moaned and arched as the blonde painted her vagina on fluorescent blue-green.

She caressed Heather's face taking green paint of it. She took a hand and pain it on green.

"Now, slide one finger inside" she ordered staring delighted at the view of the neon green finger disappear in her fluorescent blue folds.

"Slowler."

"Please…" begged the other wanting to go faster.

"Add another finger. Slow."

She moan nearly crying.

"Harder" she ordered admiring the show.

Heather was almost there, she could see it by the way her back arched and her core wrapped her fingers.

"Stop" demanded taking her hand aware that she wouldn't stop by herself.

"Shit!" she complained.

Astrid kissed her roughly and pressed her breasts with hers. Quickly, she brought her hand to the brunette's core and rub it slowly, up and down, teasing her entrance and exploring her folds slowly like she was mapping the zone.

"You're so wet and hot" said her in arouse.

"Stop teasing!" demanded Heather opening her eyes and and giving the blonde a furious glare.

Irritatingly slowly, Astrid slipped two fingers inside her. Heather closed her eyes and moan loudly.

"Open your eyes and see me" said the other in her ear adding another finger and pressing her clit with her thumb.

The green eyed obeyed and the mere view of that pretty girl smiling to her as she fuck her make her cum so loud that probably someone could hear her over the music in the other room.

"Shit" gasped her trying to recover her breath.

Astrid and Heather stared at each other and quickly dressed up, still breathing heavily.

Once dressed, they both looked at each other.

"Upstairs" said Heather running holding the blonde's hand.

They entered the Berserker girl's room and closed the door, leaving blue-green fluorescent mark on it.


End file.
